


(K)not A Joke

by milkysterek



Series: kinkmas 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: If there’s one thing you don’t want to hear during sex, it’s ‘Oh no’.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: kinkmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036485
Comments: 9
Kudos: 539
Collections: Sterek Kinkmas 2020





	(K)not A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this in April and never got round to finishing it. Happy Holidays!
> 
> For Kinkmas day 14: Knotting.

“ _ Oh no. _ ”

If there’s one thing you don’t want to hear during sex, it’s ‘ _ Oh no _ ’.

Stiles jerks his head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the man behind him - the same man that’s seven inches deep in his ass and not moving. 

“What do you mean, ‘oh no’?”

Derek doesn’t reply but Stiles can feel his warm breath coming out in rapid little puffs. If Derek’s panicking, then Stiles should definitely be panicking. 

“Dude, I’m gonna need an answer before I get all ‘Stiles’ about this. I’m scared for my ass’ wellbeing right now. You know how I feel about the wellbeing of my ass.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your ass,” Derek tries to growl but it’s missing its usual bite. Instead, Derek’s voice is small and almost worried… no, not worried -  _ embarrassed _ .

Stiles chews on his lip, wiggles his ass just a little. He feels a slight pressure there, one that’s growing at… not an alarming rate, but a noticeable one. Pillowing his head on one arm, he carefully asks, “Is there something wrong on your end?”

At that, Derek buries his face in the back of Stiles’ neck and whines.  _ Actually whines _ .

Well, that answers that question. 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad!” Stiles insists, hoping it can’t be that bad. I mean, how bad could it really be? It’s just a dick in an ass and it’s not the ass that’s causing a problem. Derek’s probably just gotten off too early. “Babe, I’ll take it as a compliment if I’ve made you bust already.”

Derek huffs, nips at Stiles’ shoulder, “Don’t call it ‘busting’,” He chides, “You’re not a teenager.”

“What would you prefer? ‘Oh, darling, have you ejaculated prematurely into my rectum?’”

“ _ No _ . And I haven’t-!” 

Suddenly, stars flash across Stiles' vision and he nearly passes out. The pleasure that shoots through his body is unlike anything he’s ever experienced before, not even that time he got one of those weird knotted dildos from bad dragon could compare. He rocks forward, grinding his cock into the bed and spills onto his sheets. He’s panting, sweaty and oversensitive when something occurs to him.

“Uh, Derek,” He starts.

Derek is completely covering him now, has him pressed crushingly into the mattress like all of his bones have vanished from his body. He shudders slightly and licks a strip up the side of Stiles’ neck. “Yeah?” He breathes.

“Werewolves don’t have knots, do they? Like that’s not a - haha, Derek,  _ not  _ \- I mean, there isn’t one of those up my butt right now, is there?”

The pause does more of the answering than Derek, to be fair. 

“There might be one of those up your butt.”

“ _ Oh my God _ .”

“I can normally control it!”

“Not with me you can’t!”

“Oh, stop enjoying this so much,” Derek growls and Stiles can tell without looking that he’s doing his huffy alpha face. You know, the one where his lips get all tight and he starts communicating through eyebrow movements and eyebrow movements alone.

“But Derek,” Stiles sing-songs, “I made you bust a knot!”

“Can you take this seriously, please?”

Stiles smiles and grins like an idiot into the fold of his arms. “I am,” he says, and tries his best to turn under the weight of his boyfriend. Balancing on one hand, he brings the other up to cup Derek’s face. When he kisses him, slow and deep, Derek’s eyebrows finally return back to normal.

“I”m sorry,” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ lips. Stiles shakes his head.

“Don’t worry, Der. That was literally the best orgasm of my life. You can knot me any time you want.”

Derek smiles and his bunny teeth knock against Stiles’ own, “How’d I get so lucky as to find someone as weird as you.”

Stiles shrugs. His back is starting to hurt from the strange angle but he can’t find it in him to care. “I don’t know. I think we’re just meant to be.”


End file.
